Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans
Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans (ADVANCE OF Ζ ティターンズの旗のもとに, Advance of Z: Titans no Hata no Moto ni, 2002—2008) is an original story set in U.C. 0084, and is the story of one of the first Titans' units, the Titans Test Team's Black Otter squad. It was serialized in the monthly publications Dengeki Hobby Magazine and Dengeki Daioh. The Dengeki Hobby serial takes the form of a photo-novel accompanied by mechanical designs, technical information, and model photographs, while the Dengeki Daioh serial is in a manga format. The two serials cover many of the same story events, but some characters and events are depicted only in the photo-novel or only in the manga.http://www.mechascientific.com/aoz/aoz-articles/introduction-to-advance-of-zeta/ AoZ summaries on Mechascientifc It is succeeded by its sequel, Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny. Summary Advance of Zeta is a collaborative project between the staff of Dengeki Hobby Magazine, and the Sunrise animation studio which created Mobile Suit Gundam. The story is by Bin Konno, the mechanical designs by Kenki Fujioka, and the character designs by Takuya Saito. The manga adaptation is by Tatsu Mizuki. The Advance of Zeta side-story has proven to be a popular and long-running installment to the Universal Century storyline. Numerous model kits and figures have been released, and the serialized material has been published in several collected volumes. Plot Synopsis Set before Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, The story follows the Titans Test Team, Black Otter Team, on their mission to test new mobile suits for the Titans. It begins with Eliard Hunter, an Earth Federation mobile suit pilot being assigned to the Titans and transferring to the Aswan, an Alexandria class carrier. There he meets Carl Matsubara, another new Titans recruit, Audrey April a skilled pilot and chief of test operations and data gathering, and Wes Murphy, a veteran of the One Year War and the Delaz Conflict. The Black Otter team doesn’t just carry out test runs, it also participates in real combat missions against Zeon Remnants and later, against AEUG. Manga Volume 01 Chapter 01 Transfer Chapter 02 War Comrade I Chapter 03 War Comrade II Chapter 04 Black Rabbit I Chapter 05 Black Rabbit II Chapter 06 Omen Chapter 07 In the Cocoon I Chapter 08 In the Cocoon II Chapter 09 In the Cocoon III Chapter 10 In the Cocoon IV Chapter 11 0085 07 31 I Volume 02 Chapter 12 0085 07 31 II Chapter 13 0085 07 31 III Chapter 14 0085 07 31 IV Chapter 15 The suitable ones I Chapter 16 The suitable ones II Chapter 17 The suitable ones III Chapter 18 Zeon Alive Chapter 19 Those who bear the glory I Chapter 20 Those who bear the glory II Chapter 21 Those who bear the glory III Chapter 22 Those who bear the glory VI Volume 03 Chapter 23 Decision I Chapter 24 Decision II Chapter 25 Decision III Chapter 26 Turning point Chapter 27 Sand hole I Chapter 28 Sand hole II Chapter 29 Sand hole III Chapter 30 Sand hole IV Chapter 31 Bond I Chapter 32 Bond II Chapter 33 Bond III Volume 04 Chapter 34 At the end of the flow Chapter 35 Uprise Chapter 36 The blade of the clear blue sky Chapter 37 Shield of Black Iron I Chapter 38 Shield of Black Iron II Chapter 39 Showing it clearly I Chapter 40 Showing it clearly II Chapter 41 Showing it clearly III Chapter 42 TR-6 Chapter 43 For whom Chapter 44 Following the believe Chapter 45 The most best decision Chapter 46 Confessing departure Chapter 47 The remnants of Aswan Chapter 48 The Flag of Titans Characters Titans Test Team (T3) *'Eliard Hunter': Hero of the story, He test-pilots most of the featured units. He has a strong sense of justice. *'Carl Matsubara': Rival of Eliard Hunter, He is Half-Japanese. *'Wes Murphy': Captain of the T3 and veteran of the Delaz Conflict. *'Audrey April': Heroine of the story, although beautiful and intelligent, she is also a capable soldier. *'Otto Pedersen': Commander of the T3 and the Aswan. *'Hendrik': The Aswan's maintenance chief. *'Pete Shelton': Hendrik's assistant mechanic. *'Kate Ross': Operator on board the Aswan, appears in Manga only. Earth Federation *'Conrad Morris': An officer who belongs to the Legal Affairs Bureau. Sustained an injury during his time as a soldier as always seen with a crutch. *'Eddie Southwell': A superior of Conrad in the EFF. *'Thomas Schroeder': Captain of the Izmir, he is a One Year War veteran and once a Salamis captain. *'Hammond Erinke': Deputy Commander of the Izmir. *'Jonathan Cohen': Mechanic on board the Izmir. *'Rachel Sand': A Mechanic belonging to the Izmir. *'Georgy Mirukofu': A Military judge who oversaw the trial involving Eliard Hunter. *'Joanna Paburoa': Conrad's secretary, would later leak information that would acquit Eliard Hunter of all charges. *'Teodoro Urbani': Engineer at Konpeitoh (Solomon), Manga only. AEUG *'Maxim Gunnar': A soldier who once fought alongside Murphy during the Delaz Conflict. Zeon Remnants *'Gabriel Zola': Former captain of Zeon, joins the AEUG. Other *'Liu Kirishima': Freelance journalist, provides Joanna with information regarding the "Bunch 30" incident. List of Mechanics Titans Mobile Weapons * NRX-044 Prototype Asshimar TR-3 (Kehaar) * NRX-044(R) Prototype Asshimar TR-3 (Kehaar) Space Type * ORX-005 Gaplant **ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 **ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Fiver) **ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Hrairoo) ** ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Advanced Hrairoo) ** ORX-005 Gaplant TR-5 (Advanced Hrairoo) Full Armor Form * RGM-79CR GM Type C High Mobility Type * RGM-79EW EWAC GM * RGM-79Q GM Quel ** RGM-79Q GM Quel (Hazel Reserve Unit) ** RGM-79SR GM Sniper III ** RGM-79SR GM Sniper III Medium Range Support Type * RGM-79SR GM Sniper III High Mobility Type * RMS-106C Hizack Cannon * RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type * RMS-154 Barzam * RMS-179 GM II * RX-107 Rosette ** RX-107 Rosette Enhanced Land Battle Form (Prototype) ** RX-107 Rosette Enhanced Land Battle Form ** RX-107 TR-4 (Dandelion) * RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) ** RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) Full Armor Form ** RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel) High Mobility Form * RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) w/Icarus Unit ** RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) w/Sniper Unit **RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) w/Sub Arm Unit * RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 (Hazel-Rah) ** RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 (Hazel-Rah) Second Form ***[Gundam TR-1 (Hazel-Rah) Second Form|RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 [Hazel-Rah Second Form w/Booster]] * RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II) Early Type * RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II) ** RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) *** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) **** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) w/ Gigantic Arm Unit **** RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) Last Shooting version * RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 (Hyzenthlay) ** RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Hyzenthlay-Rah ** RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 Hyzenthlay-Rah II * RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hyzenthlay II-Rah) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Dandelion II) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Fiver II) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Inle) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Psyco Inle) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hrairoo II) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Kehaar II) *** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Kehaar II) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort-Rah) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) Gigantic Form ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hi-Zack II) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Hazel II) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Gaplant II) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Queenly) ** RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Queenly) Full Armor Form * YRMS-106 Hizack Pre-Production Type ** YRMS-106+BL-85X Bizack TR-2 (Bigwig) Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class (Aswan) *FF-X29A G-Parts (Hrududu) *FF-X29A G-Parts (Hrududu II) *Primrose *Primrose II *Salamis Kai class Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons * MS-06F Zaku II (Stutzer) * MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai * MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type * MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom * MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type * MS-09R Rick Dom (Stutzer) * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-14A Gelgoog (Stutzer) * MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine Vehicles and Support Units *Dodai II *Zanzibar-class mobile cruiser AEUG (Anti-Earth Union Group) Mobile Weapons *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-003 Nemo Cannon *MSA-099 Rick Dias (Stutzer) *NRX-044 Asshimar *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type *RMS-179 GM II Vehicles and Support Units *''Salamis''-Class Cruiser *Flying Armor Trivia *Because team leader Wes Murphy is fond of rabbits, all the TR Series machines assigned to the Titans Test Team are given nicknames derived from Watership Down, a novel by Richard Adams which recounts the adventures of a group of rabbits, Hazel, Bigwig, Dandelion, and Fiver are the names of heroic rabbits, Kehaar is a friendly bird who helps them, and Woundwort is a rabbit general who becomes their adversary. *The story’s flagship mobile suit, the Gundam TR-1 Hazel, can be glimpsed in one scene from the movie “Zeta Gundam III: Love is the Pulse of the Stars.” *The Gundam TR-6 Woundwort was voted in a poll on the Gundam Official Website in a poll for a Mobile Suit cameo in Gundam Build Fighters. Picture Gallery Aoz-vol1.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Novel Vol. 1 Aoz-vol2.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Novel Vol. 2 Aoz-vol3.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Novel Vol. 3 Aoz-vol4.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Novel Vol. 4 Aoz-vol5.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Novel Vol. 5 Advance-of-zeta-cover.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Novel Vol. 6 0803aoz01.jpg|DENGEKI HOBBY BOOKS 1 0803aoz02.jpg|DENGEKI HOBBY BOOKS 2 20100727124441-25648.jpg 20100727122804-91487.jpg Flag of titans 1.jpeg Flag of titans 2.jpeg Advance of Z - The Flags of Titans - Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Manga Vol. 1 Advance of Z - The Flags of Titans - Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Manga Vol. 2 Advance of Z - The Flags of Titans - Vol. 3 Cover.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Manga Vol. 3 1300736007431.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Manga Vol. 4 Aoz-guide-book.jpg|Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans Guide Book Tr-series_dev-chart.jpg|TR-series Development Lineage aoz1.jpg aoz2.jpg aoz3.jpg aoz4.jpg aoz5.jpg aoz6.jpg aoz7.jpg アドバンス・オブ・Z～ティターンズの旗のもとに～014.jpg アドバンス・オブ・Z～ティターンズの旗のもとに～012.jpg アドバンス・オブ・Z～ティターンズの旗のもとに～011.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans188.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans091.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans013.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans012.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans011.jpg Tatsu Mizuki.jpg ADV zeta end.JPG 54974554201109101046082877865147343 000.jpg 54974554201109101007536003843153757 001.jpg 54974554201109101010334557491343938 000.jpg 54974554201109100955352925230662554 000.jpg 3D6956F8402C264938676085CFDFBAE9 500.jpg 54974554201109100928346256722945440 000.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 26.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 29.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 30.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 32.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 45.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 46.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 52.jpg Advance of Zeta - Flag of the Titans - Vol. 6 56.jpg Editions DENGEKI HOBBY BOOKS *First volume ISBN 978-4-8402-4229-5 *Second volume ISBN 978-4-8402-4230-1 Dengeki Hobby Magazine Special #ISBN 978-4-8402-2399-7 #ISBN 978-4-8402-2589-2 #ISBN 978-4-8402-2927-2 #ISBN 978-4-8402-3357-6 #ISBN 978-4-8402-3780-2 #ISBN 978-4-8402-4085-7 Dengeki Comics #ISBN 978-4-8402-2536-6 #ISBN 978-4-8402-3012-4 #ISBN 978-4-8402-3500-6 #ISBN 978-4-04-867051-7 See also *''Advance of Zeta: The Traitor to Destiny'' *''Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle'' References Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans181.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans184-185.jpg Advance of Zeta The Flag of Titans186.jpg Advance of Zeta official Artbook Vol.1 020.jpg T3-decals.jpg Tr-series dev-chart.jpg アドバンス・オブ・Z～ティターンズの旗のもとに～201.jpg 54974554201007292134043051792048525 005.jpg 1335919871648.jpg References External links *Advance of Zeta on MAHQ *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/aoz.htm *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/aoz.htm *http://www.gundam.info/topic/4506 ja:ADVANCE OF Ζ ティターンズの旗のもとに